


Handcuff Confessions

by StormWildcat



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Handcuffed Together, Implied Sexual Content, POV First Person, Ryuko's POV, awkward bathroom time that doesn't get too weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold metal slapped on wrists and linked together by the toughest chain ever made is no way to get two people to admit how they feel....or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuff Confessions

Tons of strange things have happened to me in my life. Father murdered, finding out my mother was a raging lunatic bitch, that my rival was actually my sister and apparently I had forgotten what shame meant due to my school uniform could transform into a number that I’m pretty sure has shown up in BDSM pornos before. However nothing could measure up to my most recent misadventure that plagued me. Well, maybe that’s too strong a word. Maybe not. Guess you can decide after I go over it all. I’m still trying to decide whether it was good or not.

 

“Quit pulling!” my voice was going hoarse from all the yelling I’d done all day long. Hopefully he would actually start listening to me soon before I lost it entirely.

 

“I’m not pulling shit! I’m giving you more than your fair share of slack, Matoi!” I got in aggravated response.

 

I couldn’t hold back a growl from my chest. “Listen here, douchebag! I know a pull when I freaking feel it!”

 

A glare settled on me to battle my own. “Then I think you’re going crazy because I’m. Not. PULLING.”

 

“Out of everyone I could’ve been stuck with, it just HAD to be you,” I grumbled as I crossed my arms, yanking my unwilling companion towards me.

 

Suddenly there was a Sanageyama pressed against me. “Oi!”

 

“ACK! GET OFF OF ME!”

 

Metal-clad wrists were shoved in my face when he straightened himself. “Didja already forget?! We’re attached by these damn things so if you do shit like that, I’M GONNA END UP ON TOP OF YOU LIKE THAT!” The reflective light off the handcuffs caused me to wince and I shoved his hand out of my face with my free one.

 

Now I know what you’re thinking. How did yours truly end up handcuffed to the kendo chump? Need I say more than Satsuki’s name on this one? Apparently we weren’t getting along in the way she had hoped for. In other words, this was her sick, cold metal rendition of the “get along” shirt. To say the least, it hadn’t been working all day. Yet no matter how many times we protested, she refused to get the key to release us from the new hell she introduced us to. Before you even say it, of course we tried to get out of them on our own. You think that neither of us thought of that? Neither Uzu nor myself were terribly happy being basically chained together by force. We tried literally everything we could think of. Sawing, slicing, heating, even shooting (don’t ask) yet nothing would break the damn cuffs. No clue where my sister got her hands on these damn things but it must’ve taken a lot of black magic and animal sacrifices to make the metal that damn strong. Nothing would breach the chain links or the metal pieces clamped to our wrists. It was beyond frustrating.

 

The day had been way too long. I could feel the sandman threatening to hit me early. Thinking that the approaching hour meant our freedom, Uzu and I made one last attempt to convince Satsuki to release us. Surely she wouldn’t make me _sleep_ next to this freaking animal. I mean, no big sister would subject her precious little sis to Sanageyama, forcing her to share a bed with him. Right? Wrong. According to her, we could handle a sleepover. We “are adults, after all”. I almost launched my fist into her face. Didn’t matter how red in the face with yelling Uzu and I turned, she wouldn’t budge. Either we accepted how we saw each other (whatever the fuck that meant) or we would be bunking up for quite some time.

 

As we lumbered off in defeat in the direction of my room, my head spun. Between the exhaustion, anger and lack of personal space, I was about ready to flip my lid. (Yeah, I still had some sanity to lose. Just as surprised as you.) Our steps were off beat from each other, both of us trying to figure out how this was all going to work. Think about our situation and just how impossible it would be to carry out normal nighttime routines with someone else _attached_ to you. Now imagine how we felt trying to science it all last second. For us, it wasn’t rhetorical. Instead it was a very real problem.

 

Simple things like brushing teeth became a challenge. Of course Uzu’s dominant hand was left unhindered, his time in front of the mirror much smoother and less awkward than mine. You try brushing your teeth with your wrist cuffed to someone else, okay? It’s freaking tough. Washing our faces was a kind of weird partner effort. Water got everywhere but we eventually got some on the targeted skin. Then we got to the point where we were just standing in the bathroom. Staring at the toilet.

 

“So~ how do you propose we get this done, Matoi?” I considered cutting off my arm. No, his. If the guy was willing to have his eyes sewn shut, I would assume he wouldn’t mind losing a limb in the name of privacy and freedom. “And no I won’t let you hack off my arm.” Dammit. Freak of nature read my mind somehow. Dick.

 

“Well I’m not peeing with you watching!”

 

“Who said I wanted to watch?!”

 

“I don’t know what you’re into! For all I know you like this kind of shit.”

 

“Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you.”

 

“Shove it, monkey boy!”

 

“Alright, shut it, Matoi! We have to figure this out or we’re doomed to hold it in,” Uzu reminded me as he pushed me out of his face. I had a tendency to get into his when I was ready to take him down. At that point, I wasn’t above knocking him unconscious for the sanctity of my bathroom time. Dragging him around would kind of give me more peace of mind. I pouted as he looked around the bathroom. Wasn’t long before he made a noise of realization. “Perfect, get in the shower.”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“Get your mind out of the gutter and get the hell in there already,” he ordered tiredly. Not like he really needed to try, he was already shoving me through the frosted glass door. “Keep your arm out as far as you can and don’t look until I tell you I’m all packed away again.”

 

“Did you really say it like that?” I mumbled as I gave him as much slack as I could manage.

 

“Deal with it,” he said. I could hear the smile in his voice. A few seconds later after an undignified unzipping of his pants that echoed off the walls, I could hear liquid strike liquid. Even though I’d never overheard someone relieving themselves before, it was more than weird to have it be a guy that I was literally attached to. My eyes wandered within the confines of my private shower, a space I had never shared with anyone, in order to get a grip on the bit of alone time I was getting from the divider between us. Eventually my gaze pointed outward and peeked through the frosted glass. Everything was blurry but general shape was easy enough to pick up on. I could see Uzu’s blurry form positioning in front of the bowl, one arm bent awkwardly behind him to meet mine, the other close to his body to aid with his aim. Curiosity caught me for a moment as he finished up and tucked himself away. I could’ve sworn I saw a blurred bit that I didn’t want to see as he did so and had to bite my tongue to keep from making any disturbed noises that clued him in on my idle eyes. For the record, didn’t think I could’ve seen anything private through the door.

After the familiar grinding of zipper teeth closing caught in my ear, I was given the all clear to come out. Trying hard to fight the blush that wished to taint my cheeks, I stepped out of the shower. Our linked arms felt the relief of relaxation as I closed the distance between us. Uzu dragged me over to the sink and washed his hands, some of the suds splashing onto my own. Sharing a faucet was irritating. After drying himself, he wiped away the moisture from my hand that was a casualty of his vigorous cleanliness. The act left me at a short loss. The same guy who had no problem with challenging me randomly or getting into screaming matches with me carefully and softly wiped at my hand, the small towel sopping up the water that were cooling on my skin. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow in confusion. He simply put the towel back on its ring, an odd smirk on his face. “What? Was easier if I just did it myself and I didn’t feel like hearing you complain about the fact that I got you wet,” he explained defensively, his socked feet traveling back in the direction of the shower. “You’re up,” he nodded towards the toilet.

 

“Yeah I know,” my words were harsh out of humiliation. Was always kind of jealous of guys. So easy to use a bathroom. No need to sit on cold toilet seats if they don’t have to, a few shakes and they’re good to go (long as it’s the right amount of shakes that is) and no gross paper stuck anywhere. Yeah, they have it made in the bathroom department. Only thing that I never got was urinals. Why would anyone want to take a piss next to another person in plain sight? Always figured it was a good opportunity for men to compare dick sizes. That has to be the reason, nothing else makes sense.

 

For me, a visit to the john wasn’t exactly as simple. And with my dominant hand currently connected to someone else who was taking residence in my shower, it was a little more than impossible to go about my business normally. Just taking off my pants was a challenge. Didn’t realize how useless my left hand was as a lead until my time attached to Sanageyama. Pant-based struggle over after several frustrating moments, I sat to carry on as usual. Well, as “usual” as it could be considering my arm was pulled across my chest and almost disappearing behind my shower door. I’ll admit, Uzu was smart going in on the side closer to the toilet. Wouldn’t have been able to sit had we kept the same positions as before. It’s really weird going while your fingers are touching someone else’s. Just want to throw that out there.

 

The remainder of our time in the bathroom consisted of me having serious issues getting myself back together, Uzu being a wiseass and asking if I needed help and me yanking him out of the shower in retaliation so hard that he tripped on the toilet and crashed to the floor. Which of course nearly wiped me out along with him. Really needed to learn to keep the length of the cuff chain in mind. After washing my hands with both of us groaning, we meandered back out to my bedroom. My mattress never looked so inviting. Just the thought of cuddling up with my pillows and passing out was glorious. Yet there was one problem. A tall, green-haired, dumbass problem.

 

Corner of his mouth turned up into a smirk, Uzu eyed me and asked, “So how exactly do you want to do this?”

 

“Quickly and quietly,” I returned flatly.

 

“Oh yeah? So you think that getting changed is going to be that easy, huh?”

 

Shit. I hadn’t even thought about that yet. There were a lot of obstacles to cross over here, and it wasn’t as straightforward as handling a bunch of literal suits trying to kill me. This involved angles, positioning, teamwork and getting passed the idea of changing in front of the freak attached to me. I’m aware that he’s seen me naked. Matter of fact, I’ve seen him naked before. A few times. But this was a little different. There was no war going on, no uniforms that were stripped away during combat. This was going to be just us trying to get ready to sleep. Together. Handcuffed.

 

I offered up mental pleas for help. They went unanswered.

 

Saying that it was difficult to squirm out of day clothes and into pajamas while cuffed to another person would be a gross understatement. There was a lot of moving together gawkily and trying to wriggle out of things while hauling the arm of another. A lot of bickering ensued as can be imagined, along with working against each other by accident (for the most part) and nearly falling over several times. Uzu had enough.

 

“Alright stop moving!” he ordered. Both of us froze in mostly silence, our exasperated breaths the only noise for a few moments. “We need to really help each other out here or we’re not gonna get any sleep.

 

I side eyed him. “Yeah? And how do you propose we do that?” In true Sanageyama fashion, he answered me in actions and not words. With his hands gripping my shirt, the black cotton lop-sided on my body from my failed attempts to remove it, he started to pull it in a way that helped me to get it off. Much as I knew it was the only way to get the job done, it didn’t stop me from freaking out for a minute. “Hey! Hold it! Don’t just go stripping me like that!”

 

“Shut up, Matoi. This is the only day we’re gonna get through this.”

 

“I told you before, eyes closed!”

 

“Oh get over it! You don’t have anything I haven’t already seen on you! Unless you started growing extra parts or some shit.”

 

“I know that but-!” I cut myself off. My teeth pinned down my bottom lip as I calmed myself. My temper faded from my voice. “It’s…weird. Having you do it.” My face was hot. I hate how easily my face blushes sometimes.

 

Though my eyes were averted a bit, I could tell Uzu was staring at me. A few blinks signaled that he was taking in what I said, processing it. He was trying to decide what to say back. Or how to translate the meaning of my words. Honestly I wasn’t even quite sure how I meant it. There was the obvious face value of having him strip me was fucking strange and was uncomfortable. But I knew what could be hidden between the lines.

 

I would be lying if I didn’t admit that I found the swordsman attractive. Took a saved world and time off to just spend together like normal people together for me to fully accept the fact that he was my type. Truth be told, our initial square-offs got me fired up in more than one way. He was a challenge. Someone with as much passion about fighting as me and he wasn’t shy about letting you know. Even after all went back to normal, we still cross blades and it does the same thing to me that it did the first time. Only now I can’t help but feel a little excited just from seeing him. But as per my personality, I couldn’t just admit to what I was feeling, especially not to him. Not upfront anyway. Whether what I was going through was just some kind of lust or something more was still a mystery and I’m pretty sure the aggravation from not knowing has led me to fight with him over petty shit more than once. And he was always ready to push back at me. Probably why we were in the whole imprisoned together situation.

 

Damn Satsuki. She likely noticed how I really felt. Here I thought she was completely inept at normal human interaction and emotion too. Thinking about what I was trying to ignore and then Satsuki’s ultimatum for our freedom made me realize what she was trying to do. She wanted me to crack. To tell him what was going on in my head. I cursed inwardly. I barely understood it fully myself yet she was forcing my hand on the subject. Is this what having a meddling sibling is like? If so, I hate it. My body moved to accommodate Sanageyama as he helped me out of my shirt, maneuvering it towards our cuffed hands as best he could while my brain went into overdrive. What the hell was I supposed to tell him? That it got me hot and bothered fighting him and that I potentially just wanted to be fuck buddies? I don’t think so. That just sounded awful in my head. I imagined it would be twice as bad being said.

 

Then Satsuki’s words repeated in my head again. This time I took note of a few syllables in particularly. “Until you accept how you see _each other…_ ” Did that mean that I wasn’t alone in this whole mental tug-of-war? I finally gained control of my body again, switching off the auto-pilot it had gone into during my inner monologue. I looked up at Uzu and noted a soft expression that was sharpened in places due to his concentration. There was a pink hue to his cheeks as he pulled the opening of my black tank wider and threaded my body through it. I attempted to shake the thought from my head.

 

“ _No way. There’s no way he feels like that too_ ,” I rationalized inwardly. But I couldn’t shake the feeling that my sister knew more about both of us than either was willing to admit yet.

 

“There! One down. Gonna need you to do the same for me, Matoi.”

 

“What? I don’t have anything for you to wear if you take that off!”

 

“Which is fine. I sleep shirtless anyway.” I swallowed. “And pantless.” I swallowed harder. “Now gimme a hand, will ya?”

 

My cheeks puffed and my lips pouted. “Fine.” I tried to keep my eyes distracted, only keeping the body I was attempting to expose in my peripheral. But lightly tanned skin and the lean muscle it was wrapped around proved to be too tempting even for my stubborn ass. I focused on each newly revealed inch of Uzu as I helped him out of his tank in a similar fashion that he had helped me. Pulling the shirt back down his body via the open sleeve hold was interesting. He just barely fit. Were his shoulders broader? I don’t think I have to tell you about how torturous it was to slide down his body, shirt gripped in clenched fingers, my face awfully close to his junk. The temperature of my face went up about thirty degrees.

 

“Alright, want to take off your own pants then?” Uzu asked innocently.

 

“Course I do!” My hands instantly moved to the button on my pants that I had managed to struggle out of before in the bathroom. This time was a little less comfortable since my handcuffed companion was standing in front of me. It was a little difficult since he was a little taller than me. I was forced onto my toes again. But only until Uzu crouched down in front of me facing forward and leaving his wrist at an agreeable height in comparison to mine. “Wh-What are you doing?” I couldn’t even sound mad. Everything came out strangled and almost…timid. Gross.

 

“Just trying to make this easier on both of us,” he explained, face turned slightly away from me. I could see his skin was redder than before. And his voice was quieter than I was used to. He wasn’t defensive or anything. Just…answered me with as bashful a tone as I did.

 

Holy shit.

 

My heart raced as my pants loosened and started to fall. I wasn’t sure what to do. Should I say something to him? Admit whatever it was that was going on in my head? It would buy us the key to the cuffs no doubt. But I didn’t even know how to begin or how to speak. All I could think about was how he was face level with my panties. Thankfully I had worn nice ones. Teal plaid. I watched as he stole a glance at me then did a double take at them for a bit longer and more obviously. Couldn’t sworn his nose started bleeding. Normally I would punish him for the stare down, but this wasn’t the time. I was trying to sort out some shit about him and me and honestly he could look all he wanted at that point. Maybe it would push him to talk first so I wasn’t the idiot.

 

As I stepped out of the crumpled heap around my ankles, Uzu straightened up, cleared his throat and coughed. Heh. “Alright well I’m taking mine off too so just prepare yourself for that,” he warned as he moved his hands (and my right) to his own button and zipper. I watched as he fumbled with the silver notion as he tried to work it through the button hole. His hands were a little shaky. He was nervous. That was all I needed to go into action.

 

My free left hand followed my right and started to assist him. I could tell that he was tempted to protest but only for a split second. A sharp breath later and his hands moved aside to allow me to do their job. It wasn’t the smoothest I’ve ever unbutton and unzipped a pair of pants, but it was damn good all things considered. As I pulled at the waistband hem, I slowly dropped to my knees in front of him, glancing up at him here and there as I did. He was watching. Intently. Completely absorbed in the procedure. Have to admit, it was kind of hot. Especially once his eyes closed halfway and his tongue wet his lips. It was satisfying to know that I was getting him excited. When I pulled his pants to his thighs, it was pretty clear that was the case. I couldn’t hold my tongue as I smirked up at him. “Got a bit of a tent going there, ne Sanageyama?”

 

He bared his teeth in a grin, “Can’t really be helped, can it Matoi?” As he stepped out of his own pants, already forgotten in my head, I stood up and kept close to the swordsman. And said nothing. For one of the first times since we met, I was fine with him having the last word. I didn’t want to talk anymore. At least not in the conventional way. I let my lips do the talking first. Without speaking.

 

Using our connected wrists to my advantage, I jerked him down so he was closer to my height and caught him in a demanding kiss. His lips were softer than I had imagined. (Yeah I thought about it before. Shut up.) And they were willing as hell. The initial shock of my actions only took a few seconds to subside and when they did, my attack was met with just as much power on his end. His hands found my naked waist soon after, forcing my right arm to twist at my side. An acceptable cost to have those battle-hardened hands on my skin. My free arm rested on his shoulders, fingers wrapping around the back of his neck and pulling him closer, urging this kiss to deepen. Didn’t take more than a tick of the clock before I felt his tongue prod at my lips, silently begging for entry. My own greeted his and they played together, teasing and tasting. A chill shot through me. Strong minty taste does that to you.

 

Before I knew it we had found our way to my bed, the cool fabric of the red comforter shocking my back. Our bodies were pressed together, his weight on me pulling ragged breaths from my lungs between each kiss and tongue wrestling match. My nails found his shoulder and dug in, eliciting a hiss and growl combination from Uzu. I knew he would like it a little rough. But as he tried to reach under me for two handfuls of ass, a wrenching pain hit my shoulder. “AAH! Shit!” I cursed into his lips. Immediately he knew what the cause of the outburst was and readjusted his left arm.

 

“Sorry, Matoi,” he apologized, hoping that he didn’t just accidentally kill the mood. I calmed the thought by jumping right back into a kiss. The pain wasn’t that bad anyway. But as I tried to take control of the situation, I absent-mindedly tried to wrap my right arm around his neck, forcing his left  into a strange hands-behind-your-head” pose. He grimaced and grunted at the abnormal position. “Fuck this is hard,” he chuckled lowly as I lowered my hand to my side.

 

“Seriously! Satsuki couldn’t make this any more difficult if she tried,” I complained. Uzu gave me a look.

 

“You know she could.”

 

I didn’t even want to consider anything that could potentially be worse. It would probably be really weird. And ruin the moment. I sighed heavily before looking Uzu in the eyes, “I…I think I like you.” His face relaxed from the confession. “I’m pretty sure anyway. I mean, obviously I want you like this,” I explained motioning to our bodies. “But…I dunno. I guess it could be a more to it than that.” My face was on fire.

 

Not sure what I expected after that. Maybe a laugh or something. But instead I got a kiss. Softer and calmer than it had been before but just as deep and passionate. It made my toes curl. Quietly he responded without pulling too far away, “I know what you mean. I’ve had my eyes on you since the Academy. But I just didn’t know what to do about it. Didn’t know what I could do about it. Between your fighting with me all the time and the fact I was worried about my balls still being attached if I went for Satsuki-sama’s sister, I just kept it to myself. And…I’m not sure how deep the feeling goes either.” I never heard Uzu speak so sincerely before. It was….kind of soothing. “Obviously there’s something here. And…well….maybe,” he was beet red, “we should take the time to figure it out.”

 

I puckered up my lips and delivered a quick peck to the bottom lip he was biting out of nerves. He looked cute like that. I smiled up at him, “I think that’ll work. And we should probably start figuring it out how our whole relationship started.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

I grinned and my eyes hazed over with desire. “In a very one-on-one, physical way.”

 

Uzu gaped at me for a moment. Then his lips pulled into a wolfish smile as he growled and pounced, “Agreed.”

 

As we let ourselves cut loose, our linked arms found their own solution to the position problem; my arm stayed about even with my head on the mattress, hand pinned under his, our fingers entwined. As little as we minded the handcuffs after that, part of me spared a thought for them before I was completely lost to Uzu.

 

“ _If this doesn’t get these damn things off us, nothing will_.”


End file.
